


Trick or treat!

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Greed pair centric, Halloween, autumn prompts, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Once Hyde realizes Licht has never gone trick or treating, he calls up Mahiru and plans to make the best Halloween Licht has ever had. Platonic Lawlicht request from tumblr!





	Trick or treat!

"Liiich-tan, look look!" Hyde grinned, dragging Licht over to the corner of the shop they were in. "Angel and Devil costumes!" He winked getting a hit from Licht. 

"Are you suggesting I don’t look enough like an angel?" Licht said, a murderous glare at the cheeky servamp. "What do you want them for anyway"

"Halloween obviously!! And nono angel, you'd be the devil" Hyde explained, "In Halloween you go as scary things right? You don't like demons, and I'm terrified of you when you're angry! Works doesn’t it? We'd make a perfect pair!-" He was interrupted his speech of gold with a kick to the face from an angry angel. 

"I'd rather die than be a demon" Hyde pouted, taking the costume and paying for it despite Licht glaring daggers into the back of his head as he smiled sneakily. 

"Well what did you dress up as for other Halloweens?" Hyde asked, following Licht out of the store and onto the crowded night street. It was the night before Halloween, Hyde's favourite holiday. If he was totally honest he was very disappointed in himself that he was starting preparations this late, since they didn’t have a permanent residence throwing a party wouldn’t be an option. 

But… he could always host it at someone else's house, namely a simple brown haired kid who would surely be all over the idea (in Hyde's imagination at least.) Either way trick or treating was a must, and he was determined to drag Licht along with him. And no matter how stubborn he was, If Hyde wanted something, he always made sure he would get it.

"I've never dressed up" Licht said, giving Hyde a puzzled look as his face morphed into horror. 

"Never?! You mean… you trick or treated without a costume?" 

Licht snorted, "I've never done trick or treating of course" he kept walking unamused by Hyde's exaggerated reaction. "Shit rat is there something you need to say? Stop looking at me like that" 

Hyde didn't need to say anything, his plan was plain to see. He dragged Licht along back to their hotel, calling Mahiru on the way and stating that they would be going over there for trick or treating tomorrow and hung up before the other could complain. He excitedly grinned, and he could have guessed the reason Licht was silent. It was genuine.

Now he knew Licht had never had a childhood- never celebrated Halloween, Hyde was going to make it the best one he ever had. He checked his phone getting texts from Mahiru, "Fine! Since I have no choice in the matter" as he then listed everyone he'd be inviting. Ah, of course a lot of them were a pain in the ass, but they were somewhat amusing so he'd deal. 

Once they were back Licht sighed and kicked him in the back of the head, but it did nothing to stop him. Hyde hummed contently, a light breeze coming from the open windows as he searched through the shopping bags. 

"Ah here it is!! Lich-tan try it on!!" He grabbed out a pair of red devil horns, putting them on the pianists head before he could react. Hyde would have taken a photo given the opportunity. 

He burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach as he fell onto the bed. They were lop-sided and half falling off, one bending backwards and one forwards, and they looked absolutely ridiculous on him without a doubt. In an instant Licht had thrown it off his head, chasing Hyde who was still breathless from laughing around the apartment.

"Fine fine! Let's try on the angels one" He gave up, at the very least he was still getting Licht to go trick or treating. He put the yellow halo on his head and unsurprisingly it fit perfectly like a sign from the universe. 

"I guess its decided then!" "Who even said I agreed to go with you dumbass" 

***

Hyde watched as Licht sat on the bed, his long fingers playing a beautiful sound the world couldn't hear, drumming his fingers in the air on a non-existent piano. He had never celebrated Halloween… of course not everyone had, some people chose not to. But Licht gave him the feeling that he wanted too.

To become a prodigy pianist like he was, Hyde was sure he was practicing non-stop as a child. Halloween year after year what was he doing, would he sit at the piano just like now? Would he practice until his fingers hurt, even on a night he was supposed to have fun. Why had his friends never dragged him at least once? Did Licht… did Licht have many friends, did he have any to go trick or treating with? It would be no fun alone. 

He didn’t want to think about it. Instead he'd think to the future, it was still morning but around lunch they planned to head up and help Mahiru set up for the Halloween party. Though of course they'd cause more harm than good, he wondered why Mahiru pretended they could help. He laughed at the thought, Mahiru would be pissed and they'd fight and Licht would kick the house down. 

He wanted to have more fun Halloweens with Licht, year after year… even if it meant he had to stick by that violent angel for a bit more.

"You ready to go?" 

No response, as Hyde had learnt. No kicks was angel language for 'yes'. Mahiru's house wasn't far, so it wouldn't be hard to walk, but one thing was for sure he wasn't walking to Mahiru's house wearing that stupid costume. 

"Well Angel, take off the costume we're going to Mahirus" He said to which Licht tilted his head in confusion, still wearing the angel robe and wings. 

"I thought this is what you wore to Halloween? Were you lying to me shit rat-" He really knew nothing about Halloween. "No no you only wear the costumes at night! Not in broad daylight like this" Hyde groaned as Licht insisted it was fine, he was an angel afterall, there was no harm in walking around as an angel. 

Hyde was glad he didn’t have to be a human, the sunlight turning him into a small hedgehog, at least he didn't have to deal with the embarrassment of Licht's complete unawareness for social norms. And one thing that wasn't considered normal was strolling around in a white robe with a halo and giant tacky fake wings on your back. 

Once they had arrived at Mahiru's house, he opened the door with a grunt, looking over at Licht before looking back at Hyde for a 'translation.' "Uhm, welcome! Licht uh, why are you…"

"Apparently he has no shame what so ever" Hyde said, stepping into the darkness of Mahiru's home and turning back into his human form once more. Licht headed on in without waiting for an invitation, heading straight towards Kuro who was lying on the couch as a cat. 

"… Neko-san!!!" Licht happily picked up Kuro with sparkles in his eyes, earning a groan and loud complaints, along with a few begs for Mahiru to save him.

"Licht let Kuro go, I need him to run some errands for me" Mahiru rolled his eyes and took Kuro from Licht. 

"Demons…. Both of you…" Kuro whined, "Whatever, go buy some candy for the kids at the shop. And I repeat, FOR THE KIDS" Mahiru shoved some money at him and sent him on his way.

"Alright the other guests should be arriving just after dinner, Misono, Lily, Tetsu, Hugh and Wrath are all coming. I invited Mikuni and Jeje, but somehow I'm a little relieved they couldn't make it…" 

"Wraths coming?" Hyde double checked, he hadn't seen her in a while. 

"Yeah! Turns out she's in town and she was excited to come… I think?" Hyde nodded along, it'd be good to see her again, maybe she could even hold back his violent caged angel. As if, he thought with a fond smile. 

"You're being surprisingly… domestic? Today, you okay?" "Don't talk about me like a pet!" He pouted childishly, about to call on Licht, even knowing he'd be kicked for it.

"Well can you two set up a few decorations? Nothing huge, just a few things out side would be nice. I'm working on making some snacks for everyone and I still haven't finished Kuros costume gahh, bye!" Mahiru rushed off into his room to try and finish Kuro's outfit. He was making them himself? That’s dedication, especially with the short notice and little option he gave to Mahiru.

"So Lich-tan! Decorations~ What do you say?" Hyde said, going through the old box of things Mahiru had to use. There was all the usual stuff, spider webs and skulls. Of course he would have all the simplest decorations you could think of. 

"I say we decorate it with Angels mist from heaven" Hyde sighed, knowing what came next. "Why? Because I'm an angel" Licht put his hands up to make a pose, his face sparkling with very serious determination. 

"Even I can't understand you sometimes… Alright Mr Angels mist from heaven, spiders and cob webs or skulls?" 

"Cob webs" Couldn't have said it better himself. Hyde opened the door and started putting a large cob web on the outside of the door, easy to see when kids would visit. 

"You're doing it wrong shit rat!" Licht took off the cob web and put it back in the exact same spot, nodding satisfied. 

"Oi oi oi, you just put it back in the same spot!" "You put it off centre!" "No it wasn't!" "Die shit rat! Die until you die!" The two continued yelling until Licht started throwing out kicks, kicking a vase off the bench. They would have continued if Mahiru didn't hear the commotion and came out to investigate. 

"Stop it you two! God, can you not go two minutes without fighting, how does Kranz put up with you guys" Mahiru yelled, sighing as he picked up the vase, "You're lucky it wasn't an important one. Licht you do decorations outside, Hyde you're going to help me cook" Mahiru ordered, pulling Hyde into the kitchen and putting an apron on. 

"Do you know anything about cooking at all?" Mahiru asked, almost dreading the answer. 

"I'm not that unreliable! One of my past eves was a cook, Licht is the one who can't cook to save his life" 

Mahiru nodded, happy with that information. He set Hyde to work straight away, and they continued on for some time until around Dinner when everything was finished. "All done! Thanks Hyde! Thanks Licht!" By that time Kuro had already come back, but some time was spent on adjusting his costume to fit him. 

"It's getting dark, want to get into your outfit Hyde?" Hyde nodded, putting the awkward devil horns on and laughing. He could have sworn he heard Licht mutter something about looking more like an angel than a demon, but he passed it off as nothing. 

Hyde got changed into the demon outfit, grabbing his childish devil staff and trying to hit Licht with it, only getting a kick in return. Even with his angel outfit on, Licht still had to wear his boots. And they still hurt like hell. Kuro was wearing an uncharacteristically cute cat costume paired with cat ears and a tail, he did an unenthusiastic bored 'nya' that could have scared children but Mahiru seemed to love it. 

Hyde could guess who was behind that. Mahiru was wearing a vampire costume with red contacts and a big black cape and fake fangs, Hyde and Kuro groaned at the horrible stereotype only causing Mahiru to laugh harder. It was a clear jab at them. As if on cue the first pair to arrive was Tetsu and Hugh. 

Hugh laughed evilly, entering first in a black one piece costume with skeleton outlining that honestly just looked funny, and if you looked closely it was tinted green. Hyde guessed it was glow in the dark. The tag "2-4 years" on his back didn’t help his case, Hyde held back his hysterical laughter as Hugh proudly wore it. 

Tetsu nodded, he was dressed up as a zombie. He had fake wounds and green face paint that looked to be sloppily done, he had his hand inside his shirt and a fake arm coming from the shirt sleeve. It looked pretty realistic, it suited him. 

The pair walked inside and Hugh helped himself to snacks while Tetsu talked to Mahiru, helping Mahiru make some drinks for everyone. It wasn't long after when the doorbell ringed again. Misono shoved open the door, "Marvel at my genius costume bastards!" He shouted. He wore a white bedsheet with eye holes cut out as a ghost, and in some universe he seemed to think the idea was unique. "Yeah like every other 2 year old in the street-" He started sarcastically only to get a hit from Mahiru. 

"My oh my, everyone's so lively in here! Should I strip to lighten the mood?" "Don’t strip you bastard!" Lily softly chuckled behind Misono, walking in with a pink fairy costume. It seems Licht wasn't the only one with no shame this Halloween. 

That just meant Wrath was left, Hyde was almost scared as to what she'd be coming as. Everyone knew she had amazing makeup skills, not to mention how scary she looked without trying. Wrath soon enough was there, she was wearing a wolf costume. She had a short tail and ears, and then brown fluffy coat and a few other wolf like things. 

It looked really cool, and just as scary as expected.

"Alright, we're all here! We'll take turns looking after the house and handing out candy and going trick or treating. Me and Kuro can take the house duties first" Kuro groaned, "Don’t volunteer me…" Mahiru ignored him completely and continued "

Everyone seemed to agree with the plan. You would think kids would be the only ones trick or treating but you'd be surprised how many adults and teenagers were out enjoying themselves, or just looking for free candy. They started off with Mahiru's neighbours, getting lots of chocolates. 

Hyde couldn’t focus on the lady talking to them, but could only focus on Licht's happy expression as he got the candy. Hyde smiled too, getting the candy and moving onto the next house, this house was always the jackpot house according to Mahiru. An old man opened the door, smiling and giving them more candy than they could eat in a year. 

The next few neighbours were away or weren't too friendly so they decided to walk for a bit more before trying again, Hyde hummed happily as Licht excitedly dug through the candy like a child. He did say he had a sweet tooth didn’t he? The air was cold but refreshing, and the moonlight and dim street lamps lit their way but not so much so that Hyde had to retreat to a hedgehog. 

The next house was one of the very few that had no decorations what so ever, Hugh sat on Tetu's shoulders shouting that they have no spirit and we should move on, but Wrath decided she was going to have a crack at the guy. A guy opened it to see them all in costumes and slammed the door into their face, Wrath calmly knocked again. 

He opened and she took a step forward with a deadly glare, Lily felt faint and had to take a step back, stepping behind Tetsu's large frame. "My siblings and friends are looking for candy" He panicked and threw chocolate blocks at them before shouting sorry and closing the door. 

His sister was amazing, terrifying but amazing. Lily squeaked in fear as she turned around again, Tetsu awkwardly in the middle. Hugh wasn't complaining when he was handed the dark chocolate block. They continued to walk around, Misono making rude comments on their outfits and seemingly forgetting his own ridiculous get up and needing a break every 5 mins, Licht constantly bragging about being an angel to poor people who shoved candy at him to get him to go and Lily jumping out of his skin if the mother so much as looked at him along with other silly antics until it was Hyde and Lichts turn to look after the house, Mahiru and Kuro joining the big group to go look for candy.

"Licht! What stuff did you get" Hyde sat down on the couch, "I have a lot of dark chocolate truffles but I hate them, they're so bitter" Hyde rambled on, sticking his tongue out "Do you like them? Of course you'll have to give me something in return" 

Licht nodded, digging through his bag and bringing out sour candy. "Deal" They traded candy, Hyde rambled on about random things. How it was hilarious that the mother managed to scare someone into giving them heaps of chocolate, how his horns kept falling off and bugging him, how Licht needed to leave people alone about his angelicness although it was pretty funny. But the main thing on his mind that he didn't say, he was having fun. 

They opened the door and gave some candy to kids, Hyde tried to only give them one, taking the rest for himself but Licht insisted to give them more than they needed. The kids took initiative to leave on their own when the two started fighting, who on earth trusted them alone with kids???

Not too long after a child all alone came up to the door, there didn't seem to be any parents or friends around. He had an angel costume that was handmade and a bit shabby but it was clear a lot of effort went into it. He held out his bag and waved, and Licht started to fuss over what a great angel he would grow up to be. 

He smiled but didn’t seem to understand what Licht was saying. Hyde noticed a sticker on his shirt, 'I can't hear' and realised. Having a wide range of experience helped sometimes. Hyde knelt down and started translating what Licht said to the kid in sign, who instantly lit up with happiness and excitement. 

He hugged both of them, taking a single chocolate bar from the bowl before waving and heading off almost sparkling. The kid reminded him a little of Licht, well, a lot. Neither of them needed to say anything, they closed the door and Licht was looking at the ground fondly. 

"Of course it's an angels duty to help people" �  
Hyde rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch, next person at the door was Misono and Lily to take over shift. "Losergetstherelast!" Hyde said too fast for human comprehension but Licht understood as they both raced off into the night. 

"Trick or treat!"


End file.
